


Twilight BDSM AU + Extras

by Opalsong, Syr



Series: Syr & Opalsong's Drunk Twilight Not!fic [2]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BDSM, Bad Jokes, Drunk Podficcing, F/M, Homestuck References, Multiple Voices, Notfic, Oral Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Serial Killers, Snippets, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 20:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11112375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syr/pseuds/Syr
Summary: A series of interesting outtakes from when Syr & Opalsong got drunk and watched Breaking Dawn Part 1.  Included are:BDSM AUMore Serial Killer BellaHomestuck Relationship AnalysisOur Thirst for a Charlie/Carlisle Detective spinoffBella Doesn't Get Preggers AUBad Jokes





	Twilight BDSM AU + Extras

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Audio Only Work.
> 
> This is only very loosely edited. Expect rambling, talking about the movie, no narrative flow, & not great audio quality.

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Twilight/Twilight%20BDSM%20AU.mp3) | 19:05 | 26.5 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
